Foods
All creatures require sustenance to survive. While most are content with directly consuming what nature provides, sapient beings have the limitless capacity to turn raw foods into complex concoctions ranging the gamut from tasty and nutritious to body chemistry-incompatible. Bread A common staple food. A salarian requests it on Kadara. Cereal BlastOhs A sweet, tasty, high-sucrose, chocolate breakfast cereal with dehydrated potato snacks, possibly marketed with Blasto's influence. It exists in both dextro and levo-protein brands. This product is earmarked for use in trade and negotiation. Boxes of BlastOhs can be found in large quantities in Vetra's room aboard the Tempest. Eden Sunrise In addition to the crew of the Tempest, the Space Hamster is also fond of it. Fire-roasted spider-beetle An angaran cuisine that is served alive. The roasting doesn't kill it but actually causes it to become angry enough to spit which is considered its gravy. No Milky Way species can safely digest it, but Peebee believes it is worth it. Fruits, vegetables and other edible plants A list of edibles that can be served without being a part of a dish or is a dish on its own. Amanita jatanum A mushroom that grows on Elaaden, it has mild psychoactive effects but also valuable medicinal properties. Extracted agents could be used to enhance medi-gel's pain-reducing capabilities. Its classification is tentative, other submitted names are: redbulb mushroom and ember shroom. Cardacha cthonis A plant that grows on Voeld, it has a high nutritional content, extremely nutritious seeds are tucked into the stem coil. The stem is also water-rich and could be easily peeled. Its classification is tentative, other submitted names are: thulus stem and octopus plant. Coffee bean Alec Ryder and many of the Andromeda Initiative personnel are coffee drinkers. SAM owes his existence to the bean. Diplazium dizona A plant that grows on Kadara, it is a tasty source of vitamins and minerals when gathered and properly cooked. Its classification is tentative; other submitted names are sword fern and stickgrass. Elmohk A fruit grown on Aya. Its organic material is composed of 74% water, 25.5% cellulose, and 0.5% minerals. Hops Most of these plants are used to create drinks, and all can be acquired during a task requested by the bartenders in Vortex Lounge. *Cascade - originates from Earth. *Golding - originates from Earth. *Saaz - originates from Earth. *Unicellular fungi, saccharomyces cerevisiae - a mushroom that grows on Havarl. *A plant that grows on Kadara; its Dandelion root, Sorghum, and Cyone Aloe can all be used. Keleven A breed of blooming high-protein celery developed and grown in quarian liveships. Korkro A root grown by krogan. It takes a considerable amount of time to chew through it. Drack is fond of it. Lactarius assefa A mushroom that grows on Havarl, it has an extremely high nutritional content, especially rich in protein. It has to be prepared carefully because of its sour aftertaste. Its classification is tentative, other submitted names are: thatchcap mushroom and soldier's joy. Lagenaria lunarium A succulent, segmented gourd that grows on Elaaden, it has a high nutritional value and water content. The flesh surrounding the seeds could be eaten raw, or sliced and dried for storage. Its classification is tentative; other submitted names are moon gourd and whitepulp melon. Neolecta riftia A fungi plant that grows on Eos, it has a high nutritional content and a pleasant taste from absorbing mineral salts. Its classification is tentative, other submitted names are: tubeworm fungus and trumpet plants. Nereocystis hamonia A kelp-like plant that grows on Kadara. While not especially nutritious, it is vitamin-rich and has a pleasantly cleansing taste. It may have kelp ancestors. Its classification is tentative; other submitted names are pearl kelp and thin-stem. Paripo A sweet, thick-crusted fruit grown on Aya. Its organic material is composed of 77% water, 22% cellulose, and 1% minerals. To buy one means that there is something to celebrate. Potato A Hyperion crew member expresses his desire for mashed potatoes. Quilloa A fruit grown on Aya, its organic material is composed of: 63% water, 35% Cellulose, and 2% minerals. Ruberia majora A plant that grows on Kadara, it has a high protein content, though its tough fibers and thick roots requires a long cocking time. Its classification is tentative, other submitted names are: longcoral and crimson longfrond. Sargania fructanis A plant that grows on Havarl, the stems of this plant produce a red syrup with a surprisingly high sugar content. However, it will stain both armor and teeth if spilled. Its classification is tentative, other submitted names are: red-veined saragras and candy plant. Strawberry Some of the Nexus personnel believes that the hydroponics department will soon grow it. Tarvav A nutritious plant which, properly dried and prepared, is given to angaran children or Suvi for the movie night as a snack. It costs 9 credits and can be acquired from Yveth, General Goods Merchant, on Aya. Tupo The tupo berry is an ingredient in the Tupari sports drink. Walnut A nut originating from Earth. An Initiative exile insultingly compares the krogan brain size to that of a walnut. Grunnien Roast Drack prepares one with fresh vegetables for the Tempest crew, though it appears that Pelessaria B'Sayle may only be served sandwiches due to tasting it early. GX5 A canned food product. It can be seen, at various locations, on the Nexus and the Tempest. It's a staple food for the Space Hamster. High-Grade Provisions Various quality cuisine items used to prepare diplomatic dinners aboard starships. Rupert Gardner puts in a request to improve the mess hall experience aboard the Normandy SR-2. Huevos rancheros A dish requiring eggs in its recipe. James Vega can be seen making one in the kitchens of the Normandy SR-2 albeit using eggs of uncertain origin: apparently not as tasty as his grandmother would make it, but close enough. Noodles Noodle House sells it on the Citadel. Grunt buys it but then claims it was a bit too spicy. Ramen A human delicacy made with noodles. It is sold at a stand on the Citadel's Zakera Ward. Sauces, soups, marinades, pastes, and other liquid foods A list of sauces, soups, and other non-solid foods. Asari honey-marinade A marinade created at an Ardat-Yakshi monastery. Batax's Hot Fish Spice Not much is known of this product as it is mentioned in passing. Nutrient paste Some races render most of their biological needs into nutrient paste for convenience and efficiency. The Citadel's recycling systems, located in the Foundations, manufacture a variety of artificial organic pastes that can be eaten for sustenance. They are free and nutritious but nearly tasteless and of unpleasant texture. Poorer Citadel residents quickly become adept at dressing up this bland fare with sauces and spices while imported foodstuffs are a popular luxury of the wealthy. The quarians are known consumers of nutrient paste. Owing to their lives spent encased in environmental suits, consumption of solid foods is an impractical affair. Most foods on Aya are processed into a nutrient paste that can feed an entire planet and then some. According to Peebee, the angaran nutrient paste smells great but tastes bad. Peanut butter A paste created using peanuts. Peebee claims her name is Peanut Butter. Tummy-Tingling Tuchanka Sauce A sauce created by Fishdog Food Shack. Snacks and candies A collection of snacks, candies, and generally non-healthy food. Candy Assortment A deluxe selection of chocolates, hard candies, and caramels. These sweets are not suitable for dextro-amino acid-based life-forms. Chocolate chip cookies Jack mentions that this is the first thing she ate after escaping Pragia. Chocolate lava bomb cake Cortez highlights his dessert guy cred when he shares that his aunt used to make it during Shepard's party. Fish and chips Cortez expresses his desire for some mouthwatering fish and chips during the party at Shepard's personal apartment, but later he advocates to crack the bar open and mix more drinks instead. Gingerbread cookies A human snack that seems to have made an impact on the krogan Jair Ulchee. Mislabeled as "gingerbeard cookies" and erroneously attributed to either asari or humans, Ulchee puts out a request on New Tuchanka's network for some of its alleged ingredients: *Ginger - correctly assumed to be a plant *Nutmeg - correctly determined to be a plant and not a nut *Cloves - allegedly part of a hoofed mammal (mistaken for "cloven hooves") *Cinamin - thought to be a shelled animal; misspelling of cinnamon Galactic Scout Cookies Girl Scout cookies. The Nexus operation manager reveals that they are listed and a technician wants them. Galaxy Swirls It is implied that Nakmor Kesh is fond of them, that one will have to fight her for it. Graxen A popular dextro-amino acid-based snack from the Milky Way. It can be bought on Kadara Port, along with popcorn, for 9 credits. Vetra is fond of it and requests it for movie night. Popcorn A popular human snack from the Milky Way. It can be bought on Kadara, along with Graxen, for 9 credits. Processed biscuits Liam wants to relax with a box of awful processed biscuits and perhaps also encourages Lexi as well. Tastee Bites Another product from Fishdog Food Factory. It can be seen in Grunt's Shadow Broker dossier that he purchased an economy box of it. Meats Arthropods At least one space station in orbit of Tefnut breeds them. Cow Vetra attempts to make a cow steak for a romanced Ryder. They are unsure if it is Earth cow. Fiend Drack wants fiend steaks for supper when visiting Elaaden. Fish Meat generally harvested from aquatic creatures. Krogan visiting the Citadel are often curious if there are live fish in the Presidium lakes. Sushi is fish served raw with a couple other ingredients and preparation thrown in. The Ryuusei's restaurant at the Silversun Strip apparently offers an "authentic French sushi" variant. For long-term storage, fish can also be packed into canned goods. Sapient Races The Protheans allegedly included the primitive races of their time in their culinary cuisine, regardless of whether they were dextro- or levo- based species. Known methods of cooking hanar included boiling or frying while salarian body parts were considered delicacies (preferably harvested fresh as the salarian's fear apparently adds "spice"). Pyjak Fresh, raw pyjak meat is a favorite of varren everywhere. Many of Omega's population also enjoy it. Pyjaks can also be made into a sauce. Since there are no pyjaks in Andromeda (except possibly for Ryder's pet), "pyjak sauce" there is only a term used by Clan Korten to denote any flavored liquid topping meant to be reminiscent of the classic sauce. Varren Zhu's Hope colonists hunted varren for their meat when their colony supplies dwindled. Commander Shepard can further help the colonists by taking down the far more dangerous Varren Alpha so Davin Reynolds can hunt with little difficulty. Krogan who hunt varren often make jerky of their meat. In the distant Andromeda galaxy where there are no varren, prime-cut varren jerky roasted klixen-style and marinated in pyjak sauce is advertised in New Tuchanka by Korten Ewudz and subject to serious offers only. The jerky is made from cloned meat, not living varren. "Klixen-style" only denotes flash-roasting in high temperatures and flavor locking via acid bath, not roasting by actual klixen. "Pyjak sauce" is only a general term for any flavored liquid topping, not actually made from the space monkeys, and is only made from locally available materials. Spices Food additives that can enhance the flavor of the dish they are added to. Levo and dextro-based species have their own variants (amino-sinister and amino-dextrous, respectively) since ingesting some for the wrong body chemistry can have lethal consequences. A customer at Zakera Cafe requests both types, although the shopkeeper doubletakes at the suggestion. Coriander Grunt mentions it when demonstrating his knowledge about spice chirality. Cumin Grunt mentions it when demonstrating his knowledge about spice chirality. Curry EDI, Kaidan, and Traynor argue about it being used as an ingredient. TH34T A canned food product. It can be seen, at various locations, on the Nexus and the Tempest. Its logo features a salarian. Trivia *According to Lexi during Task: Local Cuisine, most edible plants grown on Aya are also edible by the Milky Way species. Category:Background Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda